NAME
by Rizuki Rei
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Mike Zacharius yang didatangkan kabar gembira dari istrinya, Nanaba. Bahwa mereka akan segera mempunyai sang buah hati. AU, Humor gagal, romance dikit.


**DISCLAIMER : MILIK HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **WARNING : ROMANCE(?), SEDIKIT TAMBAHAN BUMBU HUMOR GAGAL, AU.**

 **PAIR : MIKE ZACHARIAS X NANABA**

.

.

.

Hari itu belum malam, masih sore malah. Wanita berambut broke blonde pendek itu bersenandung ria ketika ia sedang membersihkan halaman rumah yang berserakan penuh dengan daun yang berguguran. Sepertinya musim gugur akan segera berakhir, udara dingin mulai menusuk tubuhnya yang walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian agak tebal , meskipun begitu ia tampak tidak memperlihatkan sama sekali raut wajah orang yang sedang memperdulikan suasana sekitarnya

"Senang sekali kelihatannya" suara berat itu mengejutkan wanita itu. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Ah, ternyata itu suaminya yang sedang bersandar disalah satu sudut pohon didekatnya.

"Ah, Mike. Kau mengejutkanku"

"Sudah cukup lama aku disini, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikanku karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan gagang sapumu itu" balas Mike dengan nada agak 'cemburu'. Oh ayolah mereka bukan anak remaja lagi kau tahu. Nanaba, sang istri hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar keluhan yang dikeluarkan Mike. Mengingat alasan apa yang telah membuatnya sampai mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, hal yang paling diinginkan dari setiap pasangan hidup. Ya, kehadiran sang buah hati.

[FLASHBACK]

Pagi itu, waktu yang paling Mike sukai. Tidak, tapi 'setiap' pagi sebelum berangkat ketempat kerja adalah waktu yang paling Mike sukai. Duduk dimeja makan dengan sudah berpakaian rapih, melihat kegiatan sang istri dalam menyiapkan sarapannya dan sesekali sambil menyesap kopi pagi yang telah disiapkan.

Tapi sayang, suasana pagi itu tidak secerah kondisi Nanaba saat ini. Ya, memang terlihat sekilas mata wajahnya agak pucat dari biasanya.

Mike mengendus bau, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hidungnya. Bukan, tapi ada bau yang tidak beres yang bercampur dengan bau yang paling ia sukai. "Nanaba, Kau sakit? Kita pergi kedokter sekarang juga" seperti biasa, kepekaan pria yang satu ini sangatlah tinggi. "Dan aku tidak menerima kata menolak mengerti?"

Nanaba berbalik, menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan menanggapi Mike "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Masih banyak berkas yang belum kau selesaikan bukan? Yang seperti ini bisa aku atasi sendi—" dan yang benar penciuman Mike tidaklah salah. Nanaba saat itu merasa pusing dan mual-mual, ia tidak bisa meyakinkan dengan kata-katanya sendiri saat ia sudah terlihat seperti itu.

"Soal itu biar aku yang meminta izin tidak masuk sehari pada atasan" Dengan cepat Mike mengambil sweater dan syal, lalu dikenakannya pada Nanaba. Yang dikenakan pun hanya pasrah tidak bisa menolak bahwa memang ia perlu penanganan seorang dokter.

~0~

"Umm.. baiklah, Nyonya Zacharias"

"Nanaba saja tidak apa-apa kok" yang dipanggil 'Nyonya Zacharias' itu pun terkekeh menanggapi seorang dokter yang duduk didepan mereka saat itu.

Dokter yang sudah lama mereka kenal akrab dengan kegilaannya terhadap beberapa eksperimen yang hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri—Hanji Zoe. Dan juga orang yang sudah menyelamatkan masa lalu tragis yang pernah dialalami oleh kedua pasangannya yang saat ini sedang duduk cemas menunggu hasil dari pengecekan yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Hahaha.. baiklah Nanaba, coba kita lihat disini. Kau baik-baik saja hanya gejala kelelahan biasa dan sesekali kau harus lebih memperhatikan tubuhmu. Ah tidak, tapi mulai dari sekarang kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan dirimu sendiri."

Hanji membenarkan posisi letak kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengahnya lalu menoleh pada Mike "Kau sudah menyadarinya bukan? Selamat, istrimu kini tengah mengandung. Walau baru berjalan 1 minggu tapi kau hebat sekali bisa menyadarinya"

Tampak tak percaya, hati Nanaba kini sangat senang mendengar kabar itu. Ia mengelus perutnya yang belum membesar membayangkan bagaimana bentuk dari buah hati kecilnya nanti. Begitu pun juga dengan Mike, yang kini melihat wanita yang duduk disampingnya ini tengah mengandung anak mereka tersenyum simpul menggambarkan kebahagiaanya.

~0~

Sepulang meninggalkan rumah sakit, mereka tidak langsung pulang. Mereka mampir sebentar untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk memenuhi persedian kedai kopi milik Nanaba yang tinggal sedikit. Ia memanfaatkan waktu luang yang memang hari ini kedainya ia liburkan juga.

Nanaba selain pintar dalam hal mengolah makanan, ia juga terampil dalam melilih biji-biji kopi yang baik dan bagus untuk dijadikan kopi dikedainya yang membuat kedainya terkenal akan resep dari kopi yang ia buat sendiri.

Setelah cukup puas membeli beberapa bahan, kembali ketempat mobil mereka diparkirkan. Lalu meletakkan belajaan tersebut ditempat duduk bagian bekalang dan mereka sudah menenpatkan diri duduk dibagian depan. Mobil mereka tidak besar, cukup sederhana untuk sebuah keluarga kecil. Seperti pemikiran Mike yang sederhana.

Tangan kanannya meraih wajah Nanaba, memastikan kalau wanita didepannya ini baik-baik saja. Karena sejak tadi ia masih terlihat pucat. Memang yang dokter katakan ia saat ini tidak memerlukan obat, tapi hanya memerlukan istirahat yang cukup maka kondisinya akan kembali seperti semula, sepertinya Mike terlalu menghawatirkan istrinya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih merasa tidak enak badan?" wajahnya agak mendekat, saling menempelkan kening. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja, mungkin sedikit gejala demam pikirnya jika dilihat udara diluar memang sudah agak menusuk menjelang musim dingin.

Nanaba tersenyum tipis menanggapinya dan tangan kanannya ikut membalas meraih wajah Mike lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "aku sudah merasa lebih baik dibanding pagi tadi"

"dan.. ya, sepetinya akan banyak orang yang melihat jika kita terus seperti ini" lanjutnya, sambil melirik kaca depan mobil yang terdapat banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan bahkan ada beberapa yang memeperhatikan mereka.

Mengetahui hal itu, Mike berdehem. Seakan tetap stay cool yang padahal ia malah salah tingkah sendiri. Dan ia pun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan lokasi. Dasar kamu tukang modus (Ttd : Author jones)

"Mike" panggil khas Nanaba memecahkan keheningan yang ada saat mobil masih berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Hm?" sahutnya yang masih memerhatikan jalan.

"Apa maksud dari 'kau sudah menyadarinya' yang dikatakan oleh dokter Hanji tadi?"

"Hmm.. ya, kau tahu. Aroma tubuhmu berbeda hari ini" ucapnya singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas. Mendengar penjelasan itu sukses membuat rona merah diwajah Nanaba.

'Memang baunya seperti apa huh?' batinnya berbicara sendiri seakan menjawab ucapan Mike. Dan mengetahui bau yang bahkan belum muncul didunia ini. Oh Mike, sebenarnya sehebat apa penciumanmu itu.

Penciuman Mike tidaklah sekedar hanya bisa mencium bau seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Ia bisa mengetahui sifat dan emosi dari orang yang baru ditemuinya. Hal itu juga yang mendorong ia menjadi seorang pengacara yang terkenal dan ditakuti.

Ditakuti maksudnya adalah ia juga seorang yang bisa dibilang cerdas dan pandai menuntaskan masalah para kliennya. Karena kemampuannya itu ia bisa mengetahui dengan mudah permasalahan yang ada. Maka dari itu sedikit diantara kliennya yang merupakan orang ternama seperti para pejabat dengan tudingan korupsi karena semua perbuatannya akan terungkap. Dan ia memang lebih cocok jika ia berprofesi sebagai detektif, tapi bagaimana lagi sang author berkehendak lain.

[FLASHBACK END]

"Nah, Mike. Sebaiknya kita membeli beberapa kebutuhannya dari sekarang juga. Umm.. seperti bajunya, kereta dorongnya.. bla bla bla"

Masih dilihatnya wanita didepannya ini sangat antusias dalam membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Mike mendesah pelan mengingat bagaiamana kondisi Nanaba tadi pagi sudah berbeda 180 derajat. Semua yang dikeluhkannya seketika hilang tergantikan oleh perasaan saja, ia juga merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut, membayangkan ia nanti akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Dan juga kita harus memikirkan nama!" ucap Nanaba yang membuyarkan lamunan Mike.

"Nama?" keningnya sedikit berkerut. Mencoba memikirkan nama yang cocok. Ah sial, ia sekarang tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Otaknya masih berjalan lambat untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu saat beberapa menit lalu ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Nanaba seriang itu membersihkan halaman.

"Banana"

(Oke Mike, itu ngak lucu)

Mike sangat beruntung walau otaknya belum mau berjalan tetapi hidungnya masih bisa mencium bau emosi lawan bicaranya ini. Ia bisa menghindari lemparan maut sang istri yangmana benda yang dilemparnya bisa sampai home run ke tetangga sebelah. Jangan bertanya apa yang dilemparnya.

Mike menganga melihatnya lalu berbalik menoleh sang istri sudah memasang wajah ala boneka Annabelle.

"Malam ini tidur diduar ya sayang.." jarang-jarang Nanaba memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'.Tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya!

BRAKK – Pintu rumah tertutup rapat. Mike masih diluar. Hidungnya kempas-kempis merasakan udara dingin diluar rumah.

Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Tega kamu.."

[END]

Berakhir dengan gajenya dengan segala kenistaan diri ini. Hqhqhq

Dan.. ya oneshot dengan word 1.250 itu sedikit ya? Haha—oke


End file.
